One last chance
by TempestTemper
Summary: Hawke remains quite marked from the death of her whole family and when her last important person is in her arms kissing her goodbye she breaks. Now the Champion is on the edge of become an abomination also a powerful demon foretells the end of the human kind... will Fenris finally do what is right and stop running, will Anders step on his conviction to save a loved one?Hawke/Fenris
1. Chapter 1 - Giving in

**Chapter 1 - Giving In**

_**A/N - What to say... well... first off all my Hawke is a female mage... romanced Fenris... her name is Aisa Hawke... and this is a story that popped in my head like popcorn yesterday xD that was such a poorly thing to say... anyhow... I hope you'll enjoy it... it might be a bit OC for Anders which I made too freaking attentive to details and I am sorry... ahh yes... in this fanfiction Anders is not quite an ass... he is more of a good guy... not a poorly possessed fool as I felt he was in DA2... I missed DA Awakening Anders and mister kitty... that kitty was a nice cheat to get your ass out of bad situations. ser Pounce-a-lot we all love you :3... enjoy... **_

* * *

"Hawke… are you sure he's here?" Varric had to pinch the girl to actually get an answer.

"Yes… my spell tells me he is in that cave."

"I still can't believe he went alone after Danarius… and also that you dragged me along…"

"Anders… Fenris might be hurt… and I am no healer… you know that."

Earlier that day Fenris went all alone at the Hanged Man to meet his sister Varania… he felt it was a trap since Hadriana told him about her. In the end everything turned out to be what he feared… Varania was bait for the elf and everything fell apart. Danarius was expecting him… and even though Fenris fought he was easily out powered by the magistrate. Luckily Varric was in his room… he wanted to intervene but the elf asked him not to… as soon as the group of slavers left the tavern the dwarf rushed for the Hawke Estate. There he told everything to Aisa which casted a spell of tracking on Fenris. When they left they met up with Aveline which was just leaving the Keep… she agreed to accompany them. The small group went straight for Anders clinic to take him too. In the present they are on the Wounded Coast making plans for the future attack…

"Tracking spells aren't blood magic?"

"They are if you use blood Aveline… I placed runes from Sandal on your equipments… I can track those easily with no blood magic involved." That is when Anders took the Tevinter Amulet from under his robe… after inspecting it a little he saw a small gray crystal.

"Smart."

"THIS IS WHY YOU WANTED TO POLISH BIANCA!" Varric jumped in complete shock and disagreement.

"Yes... But I saw Bianca loved the small crystal right there.""

"A fire rune… I'll let this one slip Hawke… but no more polishing my girl."

"Ok… From what Varric…" But the girl was interrupted by the mage.

"Don't you want me to check that wound Varric?"

"It's just a scratch Blondie… don't worry."

"FROM!" Hawke had to take a breath of air to calm herself down. She was on edge… almost at the breaking point but with everything she had she did her best to hide this fact from the rest. "From what Varric said there are some dozens of slavers and several mages… plus Danarius… Anders make sure we are not hit by any spell… Varric help Bianca to back up me and Aveline as we push for that dog… if we find Fenris… Anders you make him your full priority. Everyone knows what to do?" After each one of them nodded in agreement they left for the cave entrance.

They killed like 20 slavers until they reached the magistrate… but finally Hawke was face to face with a future dead man.

"My little Fenris… your new mistress came to regain you… the Champion of Kirkwall… quite lovely."

"Fenris doesn't belong to anyone."

"Do I detect a note of jealousy? It's not surprising the lad is rather skilled… isn't he?"

Hearing Aisa's voice made Fenris's heart skip a beat. What is Hawke doing here? She is in danger… no he wouldn't let her be touched by Danarius… by anyone for that matter!

"Hawke leave this place…!" But he's desperate shout was brutally stopped by one's of the slavers kick in his stomach. Normally he should have seen that one coming but he's senses were chained down by the woman's presence here. As proud as the elf is he's not going to let the idiot alive. From the floor he kicked the man right in his chest making him fall followed by a sickening yet satisfying sound of bone cracking. The slaver broke his neck in to the wall. That death was the start of the fight.

Everybody followed Hawke's plan and they killed or badly wounded every single of the magister's man… but the fight is far from ending. Shades, undead and demons appeared from everywhere. Even though Fenris was badly wounded… not only from that single kick from the slaver but the fight before with the blood mage… he joined the others and they won in the end.

Right when the elf cut open a rage demon Danarius grabbed him with one of his spells and pushed him to his knees. The markings on Fenris's skin flared bright but yet the elf screamed in pain. Every little line of lyrium was burning in to his skin; excruciating pain was holding him down… it felt like his own skin was against him he turned around on his back staring at the dark ceiling of the cave… Make it stop! make it stop… It was close to the same pain he felt when the markings were burned in to his flesh … the only thing Fenris wanted now was to skin himself alive… it would hurt less.

"FENRIS!" That voice… she was still there… he should help her... he should get up… but no… just breathing was hurting him at this point.

"You will let me go with my little wolf… or he'll die."

"You want him just as much as I do… you won't kill him."

"It would be a waste that is true… but the lyrium can still be used even if he is just a corpse."

"What did you do to Fenris?"

"A simple spell on the lyrium in his skin. How is it going to be Champion?" He said that name with so much disgust and mockery that it made Hawke sick.

"Varric now!"

A bold split the air striking the magistrate right in his chest… right in his heart. With his last breath he created an ice sword and sent it right in to Fenris. If he is dying let him at least take his precious wolf.

The elf's screams filled the cave as Hawke crushed next to him. She melted the frozen piece piercing his abdomen letting place for Fenris's blood to flow everywhere. Now red liquid tainted the stone around, the wound in his… now kind of nonexistent chest, was much too big for Hawke's abilities. She was frantically trying to stop his bleeding, pushing on his wound and screaming his name, begging him to stay with her. Anders ran next to Aisa but as soon as he laid his eyes on the dying elf he knew there is nothing he can do. He crouched next to the panicked girl softly trying to make her stop.

"Hawke…Hawke… stop…"

"Anders help him… he is bleeding to dead!"

Varric and Aveline followed them. Aveline was overwhelmed by pity and Varric… the dwarf came on the other side of the elf and started helping Hawke.

"Come on Broody… who is going to growl at everything everyone says…and make staring contest with Blondie… lose at card with so much grace… and…DO SOMETHING!... Anders!"

"There's… There's nothing I can…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Anders… Don't you dare or I'll incinerate you here and now! Don't ever say that ever again… I don't want to hear that again in my life…" Hawke finally broke… he dared to use the same sentence he said when her mother died…" Father is dead, Mother is dead, Carver and Bethany are gone and I simply… I… I can't… Not again… Not him." The last words were barely a whisper, tears started to roll down her cheeks as she tried her magic on Fenris… "Don't do this to me Fenris…"

"I can wake him up… to say your goodbyes."

"No… no… don't say that…" she was barely managing talking through the tears and sobbing.

Anders laid his hand and squeezed her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. With his other hand, which was slightly glowing, he moved some of the white strands on the elf's brow. Fenris didn't wake up immediately; losing her hope Hawke closed her eyes occasionally losing a hiss in her failed tentative to stop sobbing. Finally the familiar green eyes shone again.

"I was afraid I'll never see you again."A hoarse voice echoed filling Aisa's ears… she opened her eyes in shock. The first thing Fenris saw were her tears. He never saw Hawke shed a tear in the whole years he had known her, not even in the Deep Roads when Carver left for the Gray Wardens, not even when her Mother died in her arms or the days that followed… never… Those sobs of her were painful for the elf. He raised his hand to her right cheek to caress her moist soft skin.

"Fenris." Her tears once again freed started falling from her wet eyelashes. "You're not lucky enough to get rid of me so easily."

Hearing her he tried to make a growly laughter so characteristic for the elf only to end up coughing what is left of his lungs… That is when realization hit him.

"Your wounded… don't move."

"Hawke are you hurt?"

"Yes… I mean no… I am fine… This is not my blood."

"I am happy he didn't touch you."

"Danarius? He is dead. Fenris… why didn't you ask me to come with you?"

"Because If it turned out to be a trap… as it actually ended up to be I couldn't bear to lose you… you are the last important person in my life… I could never bear to lose… I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of taking you away from me… so I thought… better to take my life than yours."

"Thinking doesn't help you too much… it does no good to you." Fenris smiled at her… that cocky beautiful smile of his made Hawke giggle. It was like an infectious gift from him to her.

"I often said that you'll be the dead of me."

"No… All will be alright… I'll make sure you'll be fine."

"Hawke…" He finally managed to get up just enough to reach the girls lips. His taste was sweet, the taste of blood. For Aisa it felt so good… for the last two years she had imagined their next kiss in any way but this… but it still felt so good so fulfilling so… painful and bitter. A tear rolled down her cheeks right between their heated lips, making its way on their tongues as they parted.

"You are not going to die Fenris… not today." Saying this Hawke took a dagger from her robe and pressed its blade on her palm. "You will live… even if you'll hate me." Anders got crushed by his realization but before he could actually jump and stop her he was thrown in to the wall as were Varric and Aveline. Hawke has already cut her palm, the blood now flowing around her.

"I'll do whatever you want... just save his life." And so the pact with the demon was made.

From nowhere in particularly a demonic voice answered the girls prayers. "As you wish my desperate mortal." The blood around her creped on the floor returning to its owner. Luckily the elf was unconscious… he wasn't witnessing this entire ordeal…

Ander's eyes flared with the usual blue glow, his skin cracking and shining, Justice came to live. He released himself from the wall and started walking towards the girl… but it was already too late to stop what she began. The, now abomination, turned its eyes towards Justice. Hawke's beautiful blue eyes filled themselves with a black content, dark and empty as the void itself, her skin, once pale and soft, grew scales and it gained an unnatural tone, a dark one and her gentle hands twisted with claws. Her robe got torn apart here and there from thorns that grew on her legs, arms and spine… with one hand she ripped off her robe which was useless now to show that her whole body was now covered by huge shells… if she once had skin… that only remained on her face. Only her raven black hair remained untouched, waving around as the magic around her did.

"I knew you'll find me… eventually." That voice so unnatural, so inhuman echoed though the mortal ears of Anders reaching Justice himself. Her eyes shone in the darkness of the cave as she walked towards him, covered by the natural blue light of the spirit. "So I will warn you now… DON'T intervene as you always do."

"Despair Demon… free this woman. You're very presence defiles this mortal."

A mocking laughter came from the girl… now showing the full splendor of her newly grown teeth. Pointy and sharp as daggers… it almost appeared like she had two or three rows.

"Do you hear them Justice… From the darkest corners of the FADE they whisper… they foretell the coming age… where the spirits will once again rule the earth not BOW before the petty humans, hiding behind the shadows and using their weaknesses, begging to be haunted here in the reality... No more… and You can feel it. All of us CAN! I am the first to unleash the first steps."

"Perhaps. But I have seen mortal's accomplishing the impossible…"

"Pleasee… You can't even see behind this world anymore… you have lost all contact with the Fade… with your homeland… you are turning in what you are afraid to become. You are turning in to a whole new esence… Vengeance…" The last word came with so much pride from Hawke's lips; it was a whisper… a whisper to Justice, to open his eyes to the truth.

"Silence demon!" He yelled unleashing a storm against her. The abomination didn't even blink.

"You do not beg for human contact, you do not hope for emotions, feelings, sensations… nooo… We both know you have been feeding yourself, nourishing upon your last host, Kristoff… enjoying his memories, craving his humanity… you are a fail of a spirit… you are what once was I… Justice is accomplished through pain, desire, rage and… despair."

"No Justice is fought for with hope, never lasting faith and…"

"Say it…"

"Desire."

Again the same mocking giggle from the demon… This time Aisa started walking, surrounding Justice with so much grace that it, somehow, turned that whole imagine into a charming dance of horror and gore, the heels on the still clinging boots where vibrating through the emptiness of the cave. "See Justice… You are not what you… phantom… We are the same… you just fail to see it."

"I will kill you, and stop this foolish endeavor of yours."

"Pleeease… Justice… you are the foolish one here, you are the one most connected to… the so called humanity… you are not a spirit anymore and as well you are not a demon… but you'll be, you are on a road with no way back… Since you broke from the Fade… that place has changed… let's stop looking from our… perspective… our petty conflict means nothing! War is coming… and it cannot be stopped. Even if I may… face oblivion… the tangled strings of fate will not be ripped apart. The end is coming for the mortals as the doors of the Black Empire open once again… and when the end finds us… I will embrace it from the void or the mortal world."

Justice was done with this demon… he walked towards him while he was still weak, still in the process of hunting down Hawke. He pressed his hand to the abomination's forehead.

The girl's face got a terrorized look in it. "What are you doing? Justice don't fight me…. I will PREVALE… THIS IS ONLY A DELAY… STOP BROTHER!" and so the abomination fell to the ground unconscious. The energy surrounding the girl stopped, releasing Varric and Aveline. The dwarf was first to get to them… Aveline not far behind.

"Hawke… What did you do? "

"Your friend has been possessed."

"Justice I presume."

"Yes Guardswoman."

"What kind of demon?"

"The worse there can be."

"'Well of course… if Hawke does something she does it BIG TIME!" yelled outraged Varric turning around looking at the girl next to Fenris. The irony of the scene unraveling in front of him… If they get out of this situation… this will make one hell of a story. "

"What now Justice?" Aveline is down to business as always.

"I have blocked her mind from the demon… her conscience is transferred deep within the fade, deep within her dreams, her mind… it was an easy process judging from the fact that she's connected to the Fade. The demon was just about to devour her essence to finish the possession, to fully turn her in to an abomination but now he seeks her. Let's take the Champion somewhere safe… Anders will know what to do afterwards…" And so the blue glow was gone and the mage opened his brown eyes once again. Almost instantly the blank look on his face turned into a worried desperate one. He threw his hands behind his head and slowly turned around towards Hawke.

"Maker! Aisa… what have you done? How could you do this love?"

"Mage… Anders calm down."

"How VARRIC!? How?"

"These are desperate times but we must keep our emotions under control. Hawke needs us now… we are not going to disappoint her." Aveline was right and everyone knew it but the blond man was still marked by the recent events… and the contorted version of Hawke laid on the floor wasn't helping one bit.

"Justice did his part now is our turn… Anders you are the key here." Varric intervened to try and wake Anders up from this weird shocked stage.

"Just… let's just… MAKER!" The poor man barely could put one with one and they wanted him to actually think of what to do.

Once again Aveline came down to business. "Let's firstly take Aisa back to the estate… while it's still dark… I don't know what the people of Kirkwall, Meredith and the templars will say if the Champion is an abomination."

"Good plan… I remember there was a cell, me and Hawke found when we looked for the will of her grandparents…"

"We are going to imprison her now?"

"We are open to suggestion Blondie."

Anders frowned but in the end he walked towards Hawke. Carefully he slipped one of his hands under her knees and the other around her shoulders… but as soon as he touched her skin he heard her voice screaming for help… he almost fell but quickly regain his balance.

"Anders are you alright?" Asked Aveline while grabbing the elf on the floor.

"Yes… Yes… I am fine." And so they left the cave. Varric was in front of them scouting the way.

They got back at the estate right at dawn…

Half heartedly Anders laid the girl alone in a bed in the cell. Aveline took Fenris to Hawke's room. Orana woke up first and soon started to clean the elf from the blood tainting his skin. Bodahn was already talking with Varric downstairs. Anders barely left the locked door from the basement when Aveline asked him to check on Fenris.

The elf was awake talking with Orana, which was thoroughly cleaning the thick blood from his hair. He was only in leggings and judging by the girl's pout it was a war with Fenris to even get his coat off. As soon as Anders and Fenris made eye contact the elf rushed towards him.

"What happened? Why was I filled with blood? Where is Aisa?"

"You don't remember?"

"All is blurry… Danarius caught me and tried to bargain with her… pain…" Here Fenris stopped a little trying to gather his words. "Aisa crying… begging… blood… and then I woke here."

"You should sit down… I'll tell you everything while I check your wounds." And so he did. Anders told him everything. Fenris was fine… physically talking, his internal organs no more a mass of gore and blood, his bones like new and his cuts which Anders remembers clearly being there are gone… with no scar to show that they ever existed… the only thing that remained was a huge black spot on his skin… as a bruise.. But Anders couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

"Right before you'd die… Hawke made a pact with a demon… to save your life."

"What?" Now he remembered… that voice in the back of his head… the look in Hawke's eyes right before the darkness… she had a spark of determination mixed with fear in those two blue sapphires. Her last words were…" Even if you'll hate me."

"Venhendis! Is she? Please tell me she is alright. Where is Aisa?" Anders was happy to show Fenris what he has done to Hawke… so he brought the grieving elf to the basement. He could hear from behind the hoarse voice he so hated. "This is what I was trying o avoid."

"You were a fool." Fenris didn't bite Anders back because he knew the abomination was right.

When the elf saw Hawke… or the new Hawke he wanted to rip his own heart out…

"There is a way to save her Fenris."

Aveline brighten up." Justice said you'll know a way."

"Yes… because he told it to me… Hawke is in the Fade… the demon is looking for her that is why Aisa is unconscious… she is an empty husk now… One of us should go there and help her kill the monster."

"Don't tell me… you are that one person."

"Fenris right now there is no time for our stupid fights… we have to save her."

"I actually wanted to say that it is a good idea for you to go."

Anders was quite taken by surprise… that beast of a man so honest and… actually agreeing with him?

"I was thinking that Merrill will do the ritual and we both will go in to the Fade. Justice could be helpful and as much as I hate to say it your connection with Hawke could be a good asset to us… in there."

"The blood mage?"

"I share your thought about Merrill… but we don't really have a choice here… Bodahn just left to get her."

"Blood magic can't help in this."

"She is not going to use blood magic Fenris. I'll make sure she isn't."

As much as he hates this plan the abomination made, Fenris doesn't really have a choice here… he owes this to Hawke… he is going to save her from her own. She doesn't deserve to become a monster and be killed as one… But why would she do such a thing? Just for him… no… it can't be right. Even if they had that night together… it was two years ago if there was something between them it can't be anymore… He left her, she could have seen that act as anything… because not even himself knew why did he actually leave… the abomination interpreted that Fenris used Aisa… and as wrong as that was what would have stopped the girl to think the same thing? Damn it all why did he leave? He was a coward… That night was simply putting perfect… his markings hurt that is true… but yet again the arousal covered it all… the memories… stupid images playing with his mind, making him run away from the only good thing in his life. He is going to make up for all of it even if it will take him everything to accomplish this.

Anders was feeling nothing else but grief. The most courageous, powerful and unique woman died today. He never really had any hope in this plan Justice made… no mage, ever, was turned back to normal after turning in to an abomination, but he is going on this hopeless journey… because this is the only thing he can do… for her. Maker why would she do this? That beast doesn't deserve so much loyalty from her, not after all he did and yet he gets it... he gets all her love and care and throws it all out the window. If only Hawke would look at him in the way she looks at Fenris with lust care and longing… if only… he would step on everything just to make her happy, every single day he's going to live. He would give up at everything even the plight of the mages… but it isn't meant to be… Right now isn't the time to think about foolish things like his obsession with Hawke. The mage was quite worried because for the first time his thoughts weren't interrupted by Justice… why was he so silent all of the sudden he should flare up with desire of Justice for the unfair events that cursed Hawke by now. For the first time in a while his mind is clear and he knows this… he is going to give his best in the Fade even if all will end up being in vain. If Hawke will fully turn in to an abomination he'll do the last right thing and he'll kill her.


	2. Chapter 2 - Despair Part 1

_**Chapter 2 - Despair**_

_**Part 1**_

**_A/N I went a little over board with this chapter so I had to cut it in two parts... In this part there is a bit of FenFen and Hawke time... not too much but ehh... you know... I guess I will take this to M... ops... :D... Fenbear time at least :)). Anyhow I hope you like it... _**

Well… She woke up in a confusing place. Everything is gray… you could barely make out some kind of construction… She is in a house… more of a mansion… an empty one. Hawke wandered the lonely walls looking for something she doesn't know herself. She yelled for somebody… for no one in particularly… the only name she remembered was Fenris so she ceaselessly repeated that word… but she couldn't connect a face to that empty line of letters. Walking through that estate it felt for Aisa like she was trying to get out of a huge maze… but in the end she laid down in front of a fire… waiting for… let's say… nothing… because there she had no purpose, no expectation… nothing that could disappoint her… she had just… herself.

* * *

"Are you sure you can do this right, witch?"

"Shush Fenris… she's actually trying to help you if you hadn't realized through your brooding… where is the smoldering you promised me?"

"I didn't promise such a thing."

"Of course you did… you said that smoldering and cold insolence don't go together…"

"That doesn't mean I promised something…"

"Also it doesn't mean that you didn't."

"Actually it does."

"Once again Fenris… don't distract me with your logic… where is my smolder?"

"Somewhere far away from me…"

"The Extra Broody aura you've got there is hot enough right now… thank you for trying to play hard to get for me."

"I'm not… I won't ever try… How?"

"Did you take off the spiky armor for Hawke?"

"How did you get from smolder to taking of my armor?"

"Don't interrupt her fantasies elf." Varric invited himself in their discussion.

Isabella was deeply checking Fenris out which made the man in question to realize that she is playing in her head some kind of twisted version of his night with Aisa. After he frowns at the pirate she burst into laughter and jumped on Merrill's small frame clinging to her right shoulder.

"See Kitten… this is how you make Fenris respect you."  
"I don't believe that he respects you Isabella."

"Shush Kitten… of course Fenris respects me…"

The elf long since stopped trying to get the fantasies out of Isabella's head… so now he simply tries not to hear her rambling. He, at least, realized that she was simply trying to lighten the mood in the room… and there was some tension. Everyone was on edge… when Hawke was in danger all from her little merry group of misfits were doing their best to save her… She always helped anyone she could… where Aisa stepped somebody thanked the Maker for cursing her to live on the Earth… she didn't deserve everything that happened to her. Now Fenris felt even worse.

"Let's just do this… if something goes wrong I know where to go." The elf gave Merrill a long glare until Anders entered the room.

"How is Hawke?"

"As she was five minutes ago when you last asked us Blondie."

"Good… let's go then…"

Justice once again was up and kicking in the mage's head. He was pointing out every little step which made Anders question the situation for a bit but he followed the spirit instruction perfectly… Justice knows most about the Fade… he might be the only one to actually do something helpful for Hawke.

* * *

"What took you so long Anders?"

"Merrill fucked up the spell… I had to help her for a bit."

"Trusting a blood mage never gets anyone anywhere."

Before Anders could answer he grabbed his head and bent his back. The elf already knew what was happening even before the small blue cracks appeared on the mage's skin. Justice appeared once again to replace Anders.

"Anders did well… The energy of the Fade… I can feel it once again with no constrictions from the mortal world."

"My own sister betrayed me, Danarius almost got me, Aisa is in danger, I had to cooperate with an abomination and a blood mage… and now I have to fight side by side with a spirit… Could this day be any worse?"

"It could turn out worse if we don't find the despair demon in time elf."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't." And so Justice went in front of Fenris. After a scowl directed to the spirit, the elf followed him through the mist of the Fade.

After they walked through that empty labyrinth they ended up in front of a tall gate with a carving made of blood… the red was the only color in that place. On the door it was drawn the Hawke symbol.

"What is this suppose to be?"

"The first gate to Hawke."

"First? You mean there are more."

"We have to pass through several parts of her mind to get to her… the first one will show her thoughts from right before she made the deal with Makhai."

"Makhai… the demon?"

"Yes."

"Demons don't have names."

"This one is an old one… he was named by the mortals." Justice pressed his fingers to the blood making it glow opening the gates. Fenris followed the spirit which was quite fast through those corridors. Walking he realized he was in Hawke's estate… or some kind of transformed estate… he couldn't recognize any of the rooms but he could see the architecture which was exactly the same as Aisa's home… he knew it well… so intriguing but elegant and modest at the same time…

After some wandering they finally got to a desk. There were several letters, a candle, a feather and a small ink pot with some spots next to it. When they got closer he saw Hawke staying at that table staring intently at a letter with a sloppy writing. As soon as Fenris tried to read the lines on the piece of paper he realized that was a letter from him… it was from a year ago… the first letter he ever wrote… what did that mean? After a while Hawke sighed and left the table… still with the elf's letter in her hand. The door behind him burst open letting in the dwarf.

"Hawke… broody needs help."

"Fenris? What happened?"

"Hanged Man… trap… Danarius…" Varric was panting… and from what it looked like he has been running for a while… but those few words were enough for Aisa to get to her armor and prepare.

Fenris was watching everything in awe… is he truly that important for Hawke… No… That is how she is with everyone… she's always there… when you need her. As the two reached deeper in to the huge chamber several scenes played around them… everything that happened while he was with Danarius. He also saw Hawke begging for him not to die… he almost tried to comfort a shadow at one point… Aisa… was so desperate… yelling and frantically trying to save his live… why would she? Fenris would be selfish to actually believe those tears were shed because she loved him… no.

"Even if you'll hate me." One of the girl's images behind them spoke filling the emptiness of those lands.

"Don't look Fenris." Justice unnatural voice followed. The elf did as the spirit said… only because he knew what he would see anyway. The elf left with steady steps… even though he could hear her voice… the abominations voice. But his heart clenched when her voice, her true voice called his name.

* * *

A torch next to her lit all of the sudden. Hawke looked at the small light now revealing the right corner of the chamber... With the new colors she could make out a bed and some red curtains. She stared intently at the sparks flying from the small stick until images flooded her eyes. An elf wounded, dying… his white hair filled with thick lines of blood, his eyes closed, not breathing… why was she so touched by those pictures? Aisa closed her eyes but she could still see the elf… she wanted him to disappear from her mind… he was bringing her emotions she didn't want to experience. After a few minutes she saw his eyes open… her heart skipped a beat. Then she heard… from her own lips.

"Fenris. " Now she knew what those six letters meant. The images in her mind finally disappeared, yet she was sad… she wanted to see more… she wished she could see if that elf lived.

Aisa brought her knees to her chest. She could hear some small drops hitting the floor… when she checked what was causing those she realized tears were falling from her chin.

* * *

"Isn't this another one of those doors?" Fenris didn't get any answer. "Spirit… Justice?"

"I can feel demons on our path ahead."

"I am not surprised."

"We should step with care from now on." And so the second symbols brighten up only to turn into ash this time. Justice flared out with a blinding white light. The last thing Fenris heard from the spirit before he faded away was. "Don't give into temptation." That world once again played with the two of them. Now the elf was on his own with little knowledge of what was waiting for him… yet he knew that Hawke needed him so he steadily walked through the door frame leaving the last moments of Aisa's life.

After some roaming through those places he ended up in a dark room. There was a small fireplace, a wardrobe and a bed… wait a minute this is Hawke's bedroom… 'Don't give into temptation.' Fenris just realized that he's for sure going to get eye to eye with a desire demon. Of all of them he hates those the most…

The elf ears started to twitch… he could hear movement… on the side… nothing… his hand was already at his back, tightly wrapped around the handle of his sword… On his left… once again nothing… With his back a little bent he was slowly walking around the room, Fenris was holding his sword, still on his back, and the other hand was behind him. Another sound, a sloppier one… the warrior turned around striking his sword into the soft carpet. Good this was not the real room or Aisa would be really mad… he can remember how she reacted when Toby brought a rat… almost burned down the estate… good the mabari is much better than Fenris is at smolder.

Once again the sound but when he turned around a pair of blue eyes welcomed him.

"Fenris… "Her voice… Hawke was standing on the bed… in a red velvet dress that slid down on her skin showing her pale long legs crossed. Her lips red as blood, covered by two of her milky white teeth as she was biting down her lip, were smiling at the elf with the promise of desire. Her black hair wrapped in a braid free on her back was summoning Fenris to simply dig his fingers into it while slipping his tongue into Hawke's sensual mouth.

"I waited for you…" Her lips moved so attractive to the elf… so enchanting… when her wet tongue slid on her upper lip he almost growled.

The girl got up, opening her legs like an invitation in the process. Her red dress slid on her skin as she walked towards the elf. Her pale shoulders now are visible as is her long appetizing neck and her collar belt… and her breasts. She sensually moved one of her hand to her waist slowly unstrapping the black belt. Opening her arms wide the dress slowly went down… and touched the floor. Fenris couldn't hold himself and so he extended his left hand and put it on her waist. He came closer touching his forehead to the girl's… and suddenly a smug smile crossed his lip. Hawke opened her mouth and made an empty sound as the warrior struck his hand in to her chest… clenching it around its heart.

"You ungrateful mortal!" The demon said as Hawke's skin started to detach letting pink scales visible to everyone. After a gruesome sound the demon fell to its knees and disappeared.

Fenris looked with disgust at his hand waving it around to clean the blood. "I am sorry Hawke…" He went back only to find a door… a locked one. What now? His answer was soon answered by his own voice.

"I am sorry… I feel like such a fool. All I wanted was to be happy… just for a little while… forgive me." The ghostly Fenris went through the elf opening the door. Did he actually leave so brutally… so… He doesn't have any word to express how much he hates himself right now. Looking at the whole situation as an observer… he would rip his own heart out only to stop this madness… why would he leave Hawke… one bad thing and he got scared enough to run from the only person he cares about… maybe the abomination was right… one bad experience colored his entire world… Fenris almost went after his doppelganger but an unfamiliar sound stopped him midstep. When he turned around Hawke was still there… that is when he realized he only witnessed what he already lived. Hawke was still in her bed hugging her legs with her forehead propped on her knees.

"Maker… thank you for yet another disappointment… am I that amusing to bug?"

Fenris sat on the bed next to her but when he tried to stroke her raven hair his hand went right through… "The Fade… this is only a memory. I am sorry Aisa… I would turn back time if I could and kill myself for leaving… but that is not the answer. "

* * *

Still tears were rolling down her cheeks… but she couldn't control them. She stared at the cold and dark fireplace for what seemed as an eternity… until another torch lit… this time she could see the bed clearly… the red sheets and comfortable embroidered pillows, the elegant carvings on the frame and… yet again her mind was filled with images.

"Command me to go and I shall" The same elf from before, staring at her with deep, beautiful, green eyes, spoke in a low hoarse voice…

"Don't go." Was the only thing she could mutter… she didn't want to be alone anymore… she wanted somebody… anyone.

That is when her thoughts were cut by his lips on her. So soft and warm, tasty and lustful, hungry and thirsty. He was furiously eating her alive and so was she. The elf pushed her in to the wall still invisible to her and deepened the kiss even more. With slow rhythmic moves, tender touches on her skin and the promise of something more he took her to the bed… Gently laying her down. There, Fenris slowly took his gauntlets off… his bare fingers touching the skin on her neck felt unbelievable… small charges went through her flesh as long as she stayed connected to the lyrium in his skin. Their lips met once again and now the fight began. They were practically racing who's going to undress the other one faster. Fenris won since he had all of those tight clothes… yet for Aisa the process brought much more fun and satisfaction. Fenris stopped when he got at her lingerie and simply stared in to her eyes. She could feel herself blush under his piercing gaze.

Then Aisa felt his fingers creep on her back, wrapping around the strap of the bra. When the thin material fell on the bed she involuntary brought her hands to replace the missing fabric. Fenris smiled at her shyness while slowly wrapping his fingers around her hand to move them… gently stroking her sensitive skin.

"You're beautiful Aisa."

* * *

"Show yourself demon!"

"Justice… you know just as I do that I am not going to do that…" Shadows were dancing around the spirit as the demon circled him. "Why won't you let me speak with that beautiful mortal you keep at arm reach…? I know I could convince him to replace you?" And that is when a pride demon came from the darkness. Finally seeing his enemy Justice easily made him leave… a pride demon running away… quite a blow. But that fight kind of tired the spirit so Anders was once again in the lead.

"Maker… I always hate it when you take control… freaky sensation… What is this place? "Anders was in front of a fireplace… right next to Hawke. He was quite surprised to see her but when the mage saw his image approaching her from behind he realized what was happening.

"I love you." Maker! Witnessing this whole mess… and not being a participant… makes it so much worse.

"Want a sandwich?" Once again… that moment… when he didn't knew if he should slap the girl or kiss her.

"You will be an inspiration to generations of romantic poets… so not to bring up anything unpleasant but…" Why did he have to ask that…? JUST WHY? "I thought you and Fenris… or did the beast finally turn on you?"

That is when something not right happened… the elf appeared from a corner with a frown on his face. Anders couldn't hold himself so he went and poked Fenris only to be surprised by a growl as his hand stopped in the metal chest plate.

"What are you doing Anders?"

"Just checking… you weren't here when this happened?" Fenris side stepped to see a Hawke with wet, shocked eyes filled with disgust and anger.

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT! Anders this was wrong. We have to end it… you have to leave… just go… and don't ask or overreact or anything just go."

"You used me."

"As much as it hurts… yes I did… I wanted to forget… Fenris…"

"You tried to replace him with me."

"Pretty much… yes. It sounds worse saying it out loud."

"How do you think it sounds for me? How do you think I feel to know I am second behind that animal?"

"Anders… I… don't act like you didn't enjoy it?"

Fenris was watching everything quite interested… the mage could see his markings slowly starting to glow.

"If I would have wanted a quick tumble… I would have chosen Isabella… I just… MAKER Hawke… Whatever you see in a maniac like that… perhaps at least your hand will tame him."

"Anders… damn it." The man's image left, disappearing completely, leaving Aisa alone… once again. She simply stayed there watching the fire dancing around, slowly burning out. She sighed after a few minutes and turned around stopping right in front of Fenris staring down at his chest… the elf knew she wasn't truly looking at him… yet he couldn't stop himself… so he lay a hand on her shoulder… which obviously went right through the girl… Fenris, still with his hand in front of him tightened his fingers in a fist.

"I don't know what you did with her that night… and I don't want to know… but if you touch her even once I will kill you…"

"You are the one to talk?"

"Don't you think I know! I already paid for my sin… and I will redeem myself… yet I don't see the same thing at you."

And so the elf walked to the next painted door.

* * *

The memories were still coursing through her mind… She was trying to hide her nudity from the green eyes inspecting the curves of her body. Fenris was staying on his two legs in front of her. Coming closer he grabbed her chin sending cold chills through her skin. His thumb caressed her lower lip as he got closer… a small touch from his lips was enough for her to grab his neck with her arms and deepen the kiss. They moved like this kissing one another… her breast gliding on his bare chest... Her nails dug into his shoulder blades… painful but a good kind of pain. His hand searched her skin until it wrapped around her small breasts… slowly feeling them…

After a moan interrupted their kiss Hawke whispered in his ear. "Fenris… I can't do this." The elf's eyes widen… one of his hands wrapped round her jaw… Aisa's features soften as she left her head lean on his hand. "I… can't…"

* * *

One door opened revealing a room strange to both the man. There were some white lilies on a table… fresh and lovely appearing just plucked from the garden. They wandered the room for a bit until a voice echoed through that chamber.

"Don't get me wrong… I love being the Champion of Kirkwall and all of that crap… but… I lost so much to gain this stupid title… just look around… I don't mean to sound bitter… it's just hard to bear this empty mansion. THE MIGHTY HAWKE ESTATE… if you ask me just a maze that has no end… let's say it leads nowhere… just to sorrow… In mothers room white lilies wilt…" While the word wilt vibrated the flowers bowed and turned to ash… "… Carver almost died for a room in this mansion…" Her brother appeared dressed in a Warden Armor leaving for Maker knows where. "… And obviously there is that perfect room for Bethany…" Bethany's face, which Fenris didn't knew but he could connect one with one, appeared in a darker corner with a wide smile on and two white blank eyes… she followed her brother outside…

"Why are we seeing this mage?"

"We should be witnessing what brought her to make the deal with Makhai… piece by piece… I believe."

"She felt alone… overwhelmed by all the dead happening around her." Both the men were watching the girl hugging Toby… the dog's tail was wiggling around while his big sloppy tongue moved across Aisa's face.

"Precisely."

"And none of us actually helped her with anything…"

"Yes."

Another door appeared… Anders and Fenris went through it without saying any other word. Yet again they met up with Hawke… yet again her thoughts tell another story… another desperate moment in her life. None of the men could understand why were they here… this was the Vigil's Keep. Hawke was preparing for her battle with the Arishok. Taking her most trusted staff… the one she gained from Vimmark Mountains… the one that her father used. A long golden staff with a red sword at one end and a red stone at the other… it had intriguing markings and runes making it much more special than any of her fallen foes will ever believe it is.**_ (A/N I know this isn't how The Hawke's Key looks like but...)_**

"Now I have to kill the Arishok?"

"Quite… Chuckles only you can get in this situations…"

"You don't have to do this Hawke."

"Isabella… you are actually continuing with the good deeds… just manipulate me to save your ass… because I will kick it later until it falls from your bones… and I will continue to punch it until it evaporates."

"Mad Hawke was summoned… the horny guy should be careful."

"Aisa are you sure you want to do this?"

"Don't worry for me Anders. Just wish me luck… all of you… I feel I will need it."

With those last words she left for her final battle. The fur from her armor waved around with the help of her magic as she was concentrating her energy. She tightened her grip on her staff and pulled on a strap from her gauntlet.

"Let's dance." with a bloodied finger she drew a line on her nose. That is when the qunari leader rushed towards her. Hawke let the sharp part of the staff on the floor creating a metallic sound as she ran towards the Arishok. When their blades met the creature being twice the girl's size easily threw her a few meters behind… until she could regain her footing the Arishok send a blade flying right for her neck… with a skillful dodge she managed to get right behind his arm, hitting his chin with the stone, burning the skin there. Her enemy backed up a few feet spitting some blood on the way. Hawke rotated her sword watching the foe's moves careful…

"This is a foolish endeavor Arishok!"

Yet he wouldn't listen. Fenris and Anders were watching this whole battle as in trance… they felt the same worry for Aisa as they felt that day even if they knew how this was about to end. Also, now, they could look much closer, bathing in that ballet the two of them were doing. The elegant moves and the power evoked through them where enchanting.

The Arishok took a deep breath and rushed once again for the girl. She barely blocked this attack but the next one she easily used her staff to disarm the warrior. His sword flew away from his hands… too far to get it back. Using this opening she punched the Arishok with enchanted power making him back away and then jumped with the sword part at him. With one hand he managed to throw her away. She easily regained her footing and almost sliced his neck in the process but he dodged the blow. Hawke a bit dizzy became sloppy and got grabbed by the creature by her neck. With no breath she managed to press a little fire spell on the Arishok's head making him let her go because of the pain. Then she realized why not use magic some more? She twisted her staff and punched the ground with it… a wave of fire overwhelmed the Arishok, yet he was not down he was pushing like nothing was touching him. He swung his axe and cut Aisa's stomach… she was sloppy and lazy by trying to use magic… She fell to her knees, with one hand holding her staff in defense and the other trying to stop the bleeding. Maker she was going to die… With a punch she flew backwards and her staff slipped from her grasps. On four legs she tried to walk away from the Arishok… but he wasn't done… he kicked her, throwing Hawke in a corner. She managed to get back on her feet, holding her arms in front of her… she has no chance against him… not if she doesn't get back her staff. She quickly healed her wound… well enough to close it… the pain was still there bugging her movement… slowly she slipped right between the creatures leg… not the most elegant move but she has her weapon back.

"Let's end this." Sparks started to erupt from her hands… she charged her powers for a bit and when she released them a lightning flew towards the Arishok making him fall on his back…Hawke turned her hand in to fire and walked towards the fallen qunari… she stepped on his blood fire erupting from her eyes as well… her hair waved around from the pure and raw power emanating from her body… The Arishok squirmed a little but in the end with his last breath he said…

"One day… We shall return…"

As Meredith and Orsino came in another gate opened through where Fenris and Anders walked for another stage in Hawke's life.

* * *

"What's the matter Hawke?" She pressed a kiss on his lips as her eyes closed in embarrassment.

"I simply am not used to… show myself… to somebody."

"Am I just a somebody?"

"Fenris."

"If you don't want to I will leave." And so he did but his movements were stopped by the girl. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her breast on his back…

"Just… take it easy." Shifting around in her arms Fenris wrapped his own hands around her, resting his chin on her head.

"Ok." His hands slowly caressed the skin on her back for a minute or two until they stopped at the edge of her panties… but he backed up. Hawke slowly lay down on the bed, gently directed by the elf's hand…which suddenly tightened around her tail... at the base of her neck. Pulling the girl's hair Aisa moaned as her head came up… her mouth slightly opened. Fenris appeared from aside wrapping his other hand on her neck in a strong grip almost suffocating the girl. He silently growled in her ear as his tongue slightly moved on his upper lip…

"This is what easy means to you?" His tongue slid in her mouth as he pulled the fabric holding her hair together… raven strands started pouring covering her body… the elf lost his fingers in her mane as they kissed… When they withdrew Fenris took a deep breath from her scent while relaxing down on the bed. He tenderly pulled her on his heated body… her palms resting on his chest… their legs tangling as she was trying to find a comfortable position. They stayed like that for a bit just staring at each other.

"That is a little too…" Hawke was interrupted by the sudden move Fenris made when he went on top of her… turning her around on her back. "…easy… you are full of surprises today."

"You haven't seen anything yet."

"What about there was no one before and after me?"

"No one I cared for… there have been many times when I played sex doll for many of the Tevinter nobility. I might be more experimented than Isabella herself."

"I bet her ego just got chipped." On Fenris's face a smug smile painted itself. He slowly turned her around and started massaging her back for several minutes… but suddenly stopped.

"Are you alright?"

More of a growly whisper answered her. "Yes… I think so…" He pressed his nose on the small of her back… his hands came up holding her shoulders as he licked up her spine slowly and tenderly. She bends up under his touch leaning on her hands. When Fenris got up he slid his rough fingers on her arms slowly tangling their fingers together.

"Do you really want me?" He whispered in his hoarse and much more exciting voice in that moment.

"Yes… yes I do."

"Good."

Fenris was back on his knees holding his forehead with one hand… Hawke turned around and looked at him with a bit of worry… before she could ask again if he is fine his hands traveled down her legs to her stomach. He slowly crawled on top of her… Aisa wrapped her muscled calves around his waist. His hand went right between her breast and up her neck grabbing her in a tight grip… almost immediately kissing her. While closing their lips together he pressed his muscled abdomen on to hers. Hawke's hands traveled to his leggings… with a little help from the elf they were off.


	3. Chapter 3 - Despair Part 2

**Chapter 2 - Despair**

**Part 2**

The two entered half heartedly in what looked like a small cottage. Anders walked to a window to take a peek.

"This is Lothering… "

"Hawke's home… before coming to Kirkwall?"

"Yes... I think… and look at our Hawke…"

"Where?" Anders had a wide smile while staring at two girls sleeping together in a small bed. He started laughing when one of them woke up and jumped over her sister with so much grace that she fell on her face.

"Aisa!"

"I am sorry Bethany…"

"You're bleeding sister."

"Don't worry I am fine… I just wanted some water…"

"Ok… go but try to make less noise… Carver will be mad."

"Carver will be mad." Sounded a mocking voice from a skinny boy in the corner. "You could wake up the dead."

"Don't tempt us brother."

"Sister… Magic serves that which is best in us… not which is most base…"

"I was joking Bethany… don't worry."

"With magic… we always worry Aisa."

The boy and the girl started to give each other killing glares until young Aisa jumped at him and easily put him down standing on her brother's back holding his hands behind his neck.

"Say it! Say it! Say it!"

"I give up… I GIVE UP… OK!?"

"What are you two doing here?" A voice stopped the noise in the room… it was a man… "Aisa get off of your brother… now."

"But he started it!"

"Aisa…"

"Fine."

Anders was watching everything amused with Fenris… "Hawke must be like 16 or 17 here…"

"Why would this be a desperate time? She is with her family no?"

"Let's watch some more."

Malcolm took his children to sleep… but he used his magic… which took all the delight from the moment from both the man.

"What is he doing?"

"Shh… a simple sleeping spell… maybe he just wants some time alone."

After he put the spell on Hawke he started to pet her hair gently…

" I am so sorry I am leaving you… If only I knew I would come back I wouldn't do it like this… I love you all." With that he kissed the sleeping girl's brow and left out a door. Fenris followed the man but Anders remained only to see Hawke wake up. No magic can keep her down he thought. Right before Malcolm could get in a carriage Aisa came running towards him ending up hanged by his tunic with her fists.

"Father where are you going?"

Malcolm turned around and made a sign at the man inside which both Anders and the elf realized was a Warden by his armor.

"You always were the powerful one Aisa… never staying in one place for a few minutes."

"Dad?"

"Come with me for a second." She followed her father still hanging by his clothes. When they got somewhere much more silent he turned around and looked at his daughter with so much care and love no other father in the world could give to his child.

"Aisa… The man inside is called Duncan… and I must go with him."

"But you'll come back won't you?"

"No… no I will not…"

"Why father?"

"You know what a Blight is?"

"Yes… but it was years ago."

"Duncan is a Gray Warden… he can feel when the next Blight is coming and he told me it is going to be soon…"

"You are going with him to fight the Archdemon? No."

"If it was my choice I would have remained… From today I am dead… that would be much more easily for you, Bethany, Carver and your mother ok?"

"How will that be better?"

"If you know I am alive you might hope I'll come back… which will never happen… I don't want to be remembered by you as someone that left all of the sudden and never returned… because it isn't like this… I want you to remember me as your father… the one that loved you so much… that gave his life for you." And so he hugged her tightly. "I love you all so much… always remember that… I love you all."

"I love you too father… we all do." She started crying on his shoulder… Malcolm stayed there petting her head until she stopped.

"Be strong for your sister and brother... and your mother for me… you promise me this?"

"Yes… I promise you I will protect them all."

"Good… thank you Aisa…"

"Look at this father…" The girl took from her pocket a small blue stone… "It is my lucky pendant… I want you to have it."

"Thank you… "The man looked at the girl's face… her eyes were big and wet keeping sealed away tears… he couldn't bear the sight."Aisa… Aisaaa." Malcolm got back on his feet and started dancing around with a smile on his face, with his hands in the air and his legs a bit bend he was making quite a ridiculous dance… the girl couldn't hold in a giggle.

"Carver's jig…"

"The antidote for every skinned knee, dead pet, and broken toy."

"True."

"Aisa the most important thing to learn from me is not the magic I gave you. It is the fact that everything I do is to bring a smile on your faces… a smile on my lved one's face... even in the most desperate moments. "

"I love you father."

"Me too… Goodbye." With one last kiss on her forehead he left. Hawke stayed and watched until the carriage disappeared from her view.

The images changed around Anders and Fenris bringing them in the middle of war. There was Hawke together with Carver fighting darkspawns.

"What now sister? The plan isn't working… the other army which was suppose to help us isn't coming."

"As much as I hate it…"

"We have to run."

"No Carver… why call it that… we are no cowards… let's call it a tactical withdrawal… much better."

"Stop joking and let's go!"

"Where are we Anders?"

"Ostagar... when the kind Cailan died because of Loghain."

Carver started running but Hawke was stopped by a shiny stone in the dirt. When she picked up the small stone a paper flew…

"Move your ass Hawke!"

"Just a second."

_Aisa… it was good to see you one more time… you grew so much and Carver became quite a man even if he is not mentally speaking… he remained the same child I left behind. Don't ever change. I would have wished to see Bethany but I am sure she remained behind with your mother. A dark future awaits you my child… be strong my little Hawke… be strong. You can accomplish more than I did… I love you my darlings… so much._

_ Malcolm Hawke_

"Father was here."

"You said something Hawke?" The girl started to look around… maybe she'll see him but no... He wasn't anywhere.

"No… I just found a small pendant… don't worry."

"So this is why Hawke never speaks of Malcolm…"

"And this is why she blames herself for her family's deaths… and why she wasn't too surprised to find out her father worked with Gray Wardens."

* * *

The images disappeared once again… She opened her eyes only to see several more torches lit up. Where is she? And why is she here? Maker… She got up on her feet… after some walking around; she sat on the bed… "I want home." With those words another vision played in her mind.

She was in a library… next to a fire place. Some books were next to her in a pile… she had one of them in her hands… a novel by Shartan.

"Hawke."

"Fenris?"

"Why so surprised? I just went to bring some water…"

"No reason." The elf sat next to her in front of the fire. "I am happy you came Fenris." He only smiled as a response. The girl opened the book; she already knew where and moved it a little in front of Fenris. "Here from this line."

"It was… my dream for the people to have a home of their own, where we would have no master but our… oursel…ves."

"Ourselves…"

"…ourselves. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, and thus we followed Andraste, against the Imperium. But she was betrayed, and so were we."

"Fenris...You have improved… A lot…"

* * *

"Where are we now mage? "

"This place… it does ring a bell… but I don't know."

Both were surprised by a knife flying right next to them into an undead. Hawke was there taking her weapon back from the skeleton.

"Maker… now I know where we are."

"Mother." Hawke grabbed Leandra as she fell to the ground.

"I knew you would come."

"There is nothing I can do… his magic was keeping her alive. " Anders felt so bad for everything… He should… try something even if he knew there is nothing he can do.

"I tried to find you… I really tried… yet I was too late... I am sorry…"

Leandra even as she looks now she had peaceful eyes... filled with joy and compassion.

"Shh… don't fret my darling. That man would have kept me trapped in here… but now… I am free. I get to see Bethany again… and your father. But you'll be here all alone."

"I'll be fine mother… I will be fine…"

"My little girl has become so strong. I love you. You've always made me so proud."Those were Leandra's last words before she closed her eyes forever.

* * *

"All with your help Hawke." Fenris smiled at her… that cocky smile she loves so much… she would kiss him right now but she already knew that nothing like that will ever happen between them… again. "What happened Aisa?" His hand came around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her… this was the first touch for months between them. She leaned her head on his chest in an attempt to push a bit… maybe just maybe it will be better. Fenris got a bit surprised and for a second it felt weird… but then he relaxed under her touch. "Aisa…" He sighed but continued. "Thank you… for everything."

Hawke removed herself from the man… "Next book?"

"Ok."

She looked around and found a book from Sebastian. "Let's finish this one… or Sebastian will proclaim me a heretic."

"The Chant of Light?" The elf started laughing but took the book.

"Ok… let's start from here… it is much more entertaining."

Following Hawke's finger he started. "There was no word for Heaven or for earth, for sea or sky. All that existed was silence. Then the Voice of the Maker rang out, The first Word, and his Word became all that might be: Dream and idea, hope and fear, end… endless pos…possibi…possibilities and from it made his firstborn. And he said to them; In My Image I forge you, to you I give do… dominion… over all that exists. By your will may all things be done…"

* * *

"Look."

"Another Hawke… what a surprised… "

"No... Fenris… that is Aisa… her true essence not some memorie." They finally found her… she was in front of a room with several torches lit up… and an unlit fireplace.

The girl turned her gaze towards them. "Fenris?"

Anders was all of the sudden overwhelmed by a blinding white light… You could read his desperation on his face… "FENRIS PROTECT AISA!" And so he disappeared… only to wake up back in the mortal world.

"Anders… Aisa woke up… she already wounded Varric and Isabella has a huge head wound… we need your help…"

"Good job Merrill…" Justice voice answered the panicked elf.

"Justice? No, no, no… we need Anders... let Anders out..."

Heels could be heard from down the corridor… slow but powerful…"click"… "clack"… "click"… "clack"… "click"… "clack"

A demonic voice followed that constant sound. Sparkling black eyes shone somehow unnatural through the darkness. "He can't leave… He has personal business with his old brother."

"Makhai."

The same cold laughter came from the girl as before.

"I see you have been playing around Justice. Tsk, tsk, tsk you have been a really bad spirit… if anyone still calls you that."

"What do you wish to accomplish."

"You want to know the truth Justice." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"I already know you wouldn't lie."

"True… old habits die hard I suppose. What you don't understand is that the valor in me has been replaced with despair… and… as your beloved mortals say… Desperate times call for desperate measures… I will kill your host so you'll stop bugging me… and if you think about it… it is fitting."

"Fitting… the dead of an innocent?"

"No Justice… I don't care for… the mage… I was talking about here and now… it is fitting that we may face oblivion… together… as well it is fitting for my host… to… murder yours… it would have been so much more delicious if it was the elf… so much despair… so much sorrow."

"You are stepping over everything you were once."

"Valor? Are you sure? I mean just look at Hawke… She is brave, just, merciful, charitable, honest… Her so called valor is known in the entire Thedas… yet she gave into despair… what does that tell you? I evolved just in the right way Justice… and you are taking the same road."

A Shade appeared behind her… she raised her hand petting the head of the creature creating a metallic sound as her claws slowly scratched the surface of its head. "Open your eyes Justice… Can't you not feel the balance shaking… this world will BURN with their coming… and the spirits will rule once again… there will be no more of this brands we get from these pitiful mortals… we will all be whole once again."

"This is an illusion Makhai."

She stared down at the shade… with a smile the abomination crouched next to it holding its neck with the other hand, digging her claws in the flesh making black blood swirl down the demon's neck. "Look at this spirit here… these mortals call it a Shade… an inaccurate concept for a misunderstood creature… They kill it without even questioning its presence… its plans… They are the demons… yet we pay for their misunderstanding and a deeds… where is the justice here?"

"Because of the demons the mage's are hunt down and imprisoned or worse…"

"Why is our fault that the mortals hunt their own KIND just because they do not fit in some rules they created themselves?"

"You are killing them with no real purpose… feeding upon their defects and using their weaknesses."

"Because of their misconceptions we are forced to do this… don't you think we'd live in peace if they wouldn't judge everything at first sight… we have been killed by them since the first one was born… the wheel is turning...THERE is no way BACK." The shade yelled at Justice. "Don't my little boy… we'll live to see OUR destiny… brighten up… You will never be haunted again just because you lost your way home… you'll never be killed again just because you want to hide… you'll never be called by these creatures of this world to destroy just to be punished for their own acts… no my little boy…We'll get our VENGEANCE… if justice won't be accomplished."

"What you tell me will never happen demon."

"Demon?" Yet again the same sickening laughter echoed through the room. The Shade shrieked as it went back in the shadows. "Fate cannot be changed… Our freedom is coming." Her eyes turned bloody red as energy started to flow around her.

Justice's eyes flared metallic blue as he called upon his own powers. Hawke raised from the ground as everything around her started to be torn to pieces. "You cannot win Justice… not if you deny your own self!"

"It is over my old friend."

"Wrong! It is only beginning."

* * *

"Aisa?" Fenris ran towards her only to go right through. "What the?"

"Fenris what are you doing here?" It is obvious this is not a memory… but what is happening? Shades and demon started to surround him… One of them… a rage demon came forward.

"Kill the mortal… Makhai demands its dead…" And so Fenris was left alone to fight an army of those demons and protect Hawke…

* * *

"Fenris!"

"Wrong my darling." A supernatural voice sounded from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"I know he is here!"

"Yes he's here… and yet he's not… the Fade is made of more than one dimension my darling."

"Show me Fenris demon."

"Ohh… you are a smart one. Girl... This is war and one of us has to bleed." The voice started to sound just from one direction as the demon showed itself. Hawke sprinted for that only point only to stop her knife right in front of his neck… This couldn't be…

"No." She backed away a few steps with shock all over her features. The knife slide from her fingers going through the floor as it fell. "This can't be."

"Aisa." Fenris was looking at her filled with blood with a huge hole in his chest…

"This is not right." The almost dying Fenris straighten up as his skin started to unstitch letting scales and thorns out.

"You are mine." Fenris was replaced by a demon… by Makhai which came up to get his mortal… It had a snake like body with two arms that from the hands to the elbows had grown skin as hard and dangerous as swords, his skin was replaced by scales hard and thick, and his body was swaying around as it slowly approached Hawke… "My little mortal." As he talked several rows of teeth appeared as two long fangs grew from his cheeks… horns started to show up long and a bit bent behind its head… his dark eyes shown through the gray of the fade as a beacon of the oblivion… "Pray to your Maker… because that is the last thing you'll be able to do." And so the creature sprinted towards the girl. But when he was ready to kill her Fenris appeared right between the two of them… he had several cuts and wounds and was badly bleeding from a gash at his waist but he was managing to hold his sword up holding the demon's hands in place.

"I knew I shouldn't have granted her wish… but as I said before... old habits die hard."

"You won't touch her…"

"Fenris is that really you."

The demon retreated back in his shadows… but started to circle the couple. Fenris was standing in one place, his ears twitching at the demons movement. "Yes Aisa is me… and I am never going to leave you again." The demon came back in force hitting Fenris right in his chest throwing him far away in some wall the Fade created.

"NO! You are not touching HIM!" Hawke yelled as she called upon the energy of that world. Lightning's started shrieking around her as she left the ground because of the raw force… when her scream vibrated those dream lands a wave of energy crashed the ground sending the demon in the wall.

"An eye for an eye… a tooth for a tooth… my fellow demon." She started running powering herself with mana… With every step she shook the ground and broke the floor… "I am not YOUR TOY TO PLAY WITH!" Her last steps destroyed everythinng around... She went flying towards the creature yelling as she summoned a ball of fire. Yet Makhai had other plans. Hawke started to punch him with her fists made of fire as they fell to the ground.

"You are not going to use me… I am not going to be an abomination… YOU ARE NOTHING… AND I AM NOT GOING TO BE POSSETED BY YOU!" As she punched the demon transformed into Leandra. Hawke stopped and stared widely at her. Makhai transformed into Malcolm. Aisa got herself off the creature and retreated into a wall. Makhai started walking turning its skin into Carver and then into Bethany…. He grabbed Hawke's chin and whispered in to her ear.

"I am everything you lost… I am everything you always were… I am you… "And so he slid her up the wall with one hand taking her own form now and slowly turning it in to the abomination she truly is.

"You can never suffer enough for all the suffering and despair you caused to my kind."

"Why me demon?"

"Because you were an easy target… I chose to give you as an example… the Mighty Champion of Kirkwall… the worse of the worse… You will despair while I kill everyone you care for and while I turn you into a monster!"

* * *

The abomination and Justice rushed one towards the other and in that fight went outside through the floor of the mansion and out a window. The bloody red power Makhai threw at him and the metallic blue shield Justice made blinded everyone outside which were running frantically everywhere.

"You will never stop fate Justice!"

"I can at least try to… I learned something from them… my friends… I can gain the impossible!"

The abomination yelled creating a red blast destroying everything in its way. From the ground Varric limped towards Aveline which called upon the guardsman.  
"I believe the idea 'don't let people see bad and ugly Hawke' failed huh? I hope broody is managing in the Fade."

"Fenris is still there?"

"Yes… and weird wounds start appearing on his body… Merrill is inside trying to help him as she can."

Sebastian started running towards them with his bow drawn. "What happened here?"

"Hawke… did some nasty things with a demon…"

"Maker have mercy… why?"

"Long story Choir Boy… maybe for another day."

"Is the other demon… Anders? Maker preserve us."

"At least this will make an interesting story… if we get out alive I mean."

* * *

The elf stuck his hand into Makhai and clenched it around his heart.

With a smile on her face Hawke said. "I was already one in your eyes."

* * *

Justice broke his shield apart creating with that energy long spikes which he send against the abomination.

* * *

Makhai let Hawke down as his heart got torn to pieces and fell on her body. With his arms still clinging to Aisa he pressed his lips to her ear.

* * *

The abomination called upon several long claws which captured Justice crushing to the ground with him. In the dirt the abomination came closer to Anders.

* * *

Makhai spoke with his characteristic demonic voice in Justice's ear in the mortal world and in Hawke's in the Fade. "You've already lost… The tear in the veil was already made… You saw the Black city… You know I am right…a door between the Fade and this pathetic world was made… you will die… soon." With this last words the demon died yet in both the mortal world and the Fade he exploded creating a huge energy directed to the sky… the sun turned black and the night came sooner than it should have been. Fenris woke up scaring Merrill with his sudden movement.

"Where is Hawke?"

"Outside… I think…"

Even with his wounds he rushed up the stairs and out the front door, passed the group still trying to make out what just happened.

"Broody! What happened…?" He didn't pay any attention he kept running until he reached the zone where were the worse destruction… and there in the middle was Hawke… he could only make out her gentle hand shaking through the mist… she was trying to catch a breath of air… at a closer inspection Fenris realized her skin fell off her flesh where the scales and thorns grew from the demon's transformation she was almost skinned alive… Opening her eyes she tried to speak but she couldn't.

"Don't worry Hawke… you are fine… everything is alright." After a squint of pain from the girl a bright blue glow surrounded them. When he turned around he was surprised by Justice staring down at them.

"She must die." Hearing those words Fenris stuck his hand in his chest but kept it there.

"You helped me save her… I don't want to appear ungrateful and kill you."

"By crushing my heart you'll only kill Anders… I can still come back and kill Hawke…"

"This is unjust…"

"As a friend of mine said… I am not what I once was…"

"You want vengeance for Makhai's dead." Realised Fenris.

"Precisely. We all have our choices to make elf… step aside."

That is when Hawke finally spoke. "Fenris… Is… that… Anders?" Justice's eyes flared out as he backed up after an yell the glow disappeared and he crashed to the floor.

"Maker?" Fenris didn't care for the rest he turned around and sit down next to the girl… with a trembling hand he grabbed hers holding it in a tight grip. Then he took her in his arms sliding one of his hands under her knees trying not to touch her flesh and the other one around her shoulders… here he wrapped a fabric he found flying around so he wouldn't cause too much pain to Aisa.

"Fenris?"

"It's ok… I got you... I got you." He then took her away from that place with Anders behind them. Hawke made a face as the sun hit her wounded eyes but when she looked at Fenris she realized all will be alight and fell asleep in his arms. The sun was barely clearing out from the energy the demon created when killed, now radiating like it never did before.

It took weeks for the reconstruction. There were rumors of what happened but Hawke's team managed to hide the truth even from Meredith which was still trying to find proof that Aisa is an abomination. Anders chose to stay away from her… he can feel Justice squirming in him… thirsty for Hawke… Varric saw him once in the sewers playing around and heard rumors that he was looking for something in the Bone Pit. Fenris unlike the mage stayed with her every second until she regained her strength… the first time she got out of the bed he simply went and hugged her tightly asking Aisa to never do that ever again… He even chose to move in the estate… when it was repaired anyway…

The group tried to forget the incident… even Varric didn't tell this story to anyone… maybe Bianca escaped some details here and there… Sebastian lost some faith in Hawke that day but after he found out why she did it he said he could turn a blind eye… Merrill realized she was right about the demons… they are spirits like any other which are misunderstand. Aveline tighten the training, now that she knows what she might encounter she doesn't want her men to be unprepared. And Isabella... an be found everyday at the Hanged Man... nothing changed there.

**A/N Hope you liked this short story... if I will continue it... I don't know... I promise that I will try to if you like it. :D... Also thank you for reading it all... and, if necessary I apologize for wasting your time... if not I am glad you enjoyed it... Also this is my first fanfiction... c:**


End file.
